doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Patricia Acevedo
) |familiares = |pais = México |estado = Activa }} Patricia "Paty" Acevedo (nacida en México en 1959) es una actriz de doblaje mexicana, principalmente conocida por ser la voz de distintos personajes de series de dibujos animados como Casper en la serie homónima, Serena en el anime Sailor Moon, Chichi (Milk) y Chaos en Dragon Ball, Angélica en los Rugrats y Lisa Simpson en Los Simpson, y en series de televisión Rachel Green (Jennifer Aniston) en la famosa serie Amigos. Sus inicios en el doblaje fueron en el año de 1979, además de compaginarlo con la radio y locución comercial. Filmografía Películas Jennifer Aniston *A él no le gustas tanto - Beth Murphy (2009/2.ª versión) *Mi novia Polly - Polly Prince (2004) *Todopoderoso - Grace Connelly (2003) Scarlett Johansson *La dalia negra - Kay Lake (2006) *Perdidos en Tokio - Charlotte (2003) *Causa justa - Katie Armstrong (1995) Jordan Ladd *A prueba de muerte - Shanna (2007) *Hostel II - Stephanie (2007) Lisa Wilcox *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 5: El niño de los sueños - Alice Johnson (1989) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños - Alice Johnson (1988) Heather Langenkamp *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño - Nancy Thompson (1987) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno - Nancy Thompson (1984) Otros: * Zack y Cody: La película - Voces adicionales (2011) * Justin Bieber: nunca digas nunca - Voces adicionales (2011) * Virgen y culpable a los 41 - Voces adicionales (2010) * Ramona y Beezus - Voces adicionales (2010) * Código Icarus - Joey (Stefanie Von Pfetten) (2010) * Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva - Alice Cullen (Ashley Greene) (2009/Redoblaje) * Plaza Sésamo presenta: Sigan a esa ave - Marie Dodo (Cathy Silvers) (2009) * La Pantera Rosa 2 - Nicole (Emily Mortimer) (2009) * I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell - Sra. Jorgens (Meagen Fay) (2009) * Ben 10: invasión alienígena - Reina Chip (Wendy Cutler) (2009) * Alocada obsesión - Hancock (Kerri Kenney) (2009) * Whip It - Bloody Holly (Zoë Bell) (2009) * Enamorándome de mi ex - Trisha (Rita Wilson) (2009) * Agente internacional - Reportera de noticias (Tristana Moore) (2009) * Siempre hay tiempo para reír - Lisa Simmons (Nicol Paone) (2009) * Julie & Julia - Annabelle (Jillian Bach) (2009) * El mejor lugar del mundo - LN (Maggie Gyllenhaal) (2009) *iCarly: Yo peleo con Shelby Marx - Voces adicionales 2009 * Pandorum - Nadia (Antje Traue) (2009/Redoblaje) * Siete almas - Voz del 911 (Casey Morris) (2008) * Un desastre de película - Lisa (Kim Kardashian) (2008/Redoblaje) * El sustituto - Sra. Hutchins (Mary Stein) (2008) * Diva adolescente - Voces adicionales (2008) * El nuevo novio de mi mamá - Emily (Selma Blair) (2008) * El fin de los tiempos - Chica en jeep (Shayna Levine) (2008) * Espejos siniestros - Amy Carson (Paula Patton) (2008) * St Trinian's - Taylor (Kathryn Drysdale) / Peaches (Amara Caran) (2007/Redoblaje) * I'm Not There - Claire (Charlotte Gainsbourg) (2007) * Entre mujeres - Janey (Ginnifer Goodwin) (2007) * Conociendo a Jane Austen - Actriz (Sybil Martinez) (2007) * A prueba de muerte - Shanna (Jordan Ladd) (2007) * La isla de las almas perdidas - Beate (Anette Støvelbæk) (2007) * 1408 - Katie Enslin (Jasmine Jessica Anthony) (2007) * Una historia de Navidad - Eemeli (niño) (Oskari Heimonen) (2007) * Yo los declaro marido y... Larry - Voces adicionales (2007) * La maldición de la flor dorada - Chang Jiang (Li Man) (2006) * La iniciación de Sarah - Voces adicionales (2006) * Alex Rider: Operación Stormbreaker - Jack Starbright (Alicia Silverstone) (2006) * Salón de belleza - Joanne (Mena Suvari) (2005) * Caos - Voces adicionales (2005/Redoblaje) * El pequeño Vanya - Natasha (Polina Vorobieva) (2005) * Elvis: Camino a la fama - Actriz (Azure Parsons) (2005) * American Pie: Campamento de bandas - Dra. Choi (Lily Mariye) (2005) * American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo - Brandy (Candace Kroslak) (2005) * El imperio de los lobos - Anna Heymes (Arly Jover) (2005) * Los días del abandono - Lea (Gea Lionello) (2005) * Trauma - Reportera (Jamie Cameron) (2004) * Juego de viernes por la noche - Melissa (Ryanne Duzich) (2004) * Espanglish - Monica (Cecila Suárez) (2004) * El departamento - Alex (Rose Byrne) (2004) * Peter Pan - Tigrilla (Carsen Gray) (2003) * Legalmente rubia 2 - Reena (Mary Lynn Rajskub) (2003) * Más rápido más furioso - Suki (Devon Aoki) (2003) * Fuego nuclear - India (Chiara Zanni) (2003) * Desierto de la muerte - Candence Flaherty (January Jones) (2003) * American Pie: La boda - Yumi Yoshimido (Ryōko Hirosue) (2001) * Un policía francés en Japón - Yumi Yoshimido (Ryōko Hirosue) (2001) * Feroz - Brigitte Fitzgerald (Emily Perkins) (2000) * El atentado contra el presidente - Nina Stahl (Ona Grauer) (2000) * Ladrones de medio pelo - Linda (Julie Lund) (2000) * La bruja de Blair 2 - Erica Geerson (Erica Leerhsen) (2000) * El rehén Stevie (Todd Bosley) (1999) * Terremoto en Nueva York Evie Lincoln (Lisa Nicole Carson) (1999) * Zona de guerra Jess (Lara Belmont) (1999) * Del crepúsculo al amanecer 3 Esmeralda (Ara Celi) (1999) * La maldición Eleonor 'Nell' Vance (Lili Taylor) (1999) * El quinto infierno Voces adicionales (1999) * Las cenizas de Angela Angela McCourt (Emily Watson) (1999) * Las nuevas aventuras de Pinocho Pinocho (Gabriel Thomson) (1999) * Marabunta - Scott (Patrick Fugit) (1998) * Pi, el orden del caos - Jenna (Kristyn Mae-Anne Lao) (1998) * Estudio 54 - Kelly O'Shea (Aemilia Robinson) (1998) * Volando por amor - Jane Hatchard (Helena Bonham Carter) (1998) * Todo por Roseanna - Cecilia (Polly Walker) (1997) * Arresto a domicilio - Cindy Figler (Jennifer Tilly) (1996) * Un viernes de miedo - Gina (Kate Sargeant) (1995) * El club de las niñeras - Kristy Thomas (Schuyler Fisk) (1995) * Atrapado - Juliet (Victoria Shalet) (1995) * El imitador - Mary Jane Molohan (Holly Hunter) (1995) * Napoleón - Nancy (Mignon Kent) (1995) * Terror en Hong Kong - Joyce (Charlie Yeung) (1995) * La guerra - Billy Lipnicki (Christopher Fennell) (1994) * Caída libre - Jo (Margaret Colin) (1994) * Promesa rota - Daria Rostova (Tamara Gorski) (1994) * Anhelo de justicia - Selina (Dwionne Dickerson) (1994) * Los hijos de otras mujeres - Patty (Venus Terzo) (1993) * Toque al corazón - Adam Grant (Victor DiMattia) (1993) * El ángel malvado - Mark Evans (Elijah Wood) (1993) * Malicia - Paula Bell (Gwyneth Paltrow) (1993) * El mundo según Wayne - Stacy (Lara Flynn Boyle) (1992) * Secretos - Alexa Adams (Nicole Eggert) (1992) * Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii - Lisa Turtle (Lark Voorhies) (1992) * De hombres y ratones - Esposa de Curley (Sherilyn Fenn) (1992) * Malcolm X - Laura (Theresa Randle) (1992) * Un destello en la obscuridad - Hijo de Dietrich (Anthony Walters) (1992) * Vida de solteros - Joven Steve (Christopher Masterson) (1992) * In the Best Interest of the Children - Jessica Cain (Lexi Randall) (1992) * Los pequeños traviesos - Buckwheat (Ross Bagley) / Sra. Roberts (Lea Thompson) (1992) * Hiedra venenosa - Sylvie (Sara Gilbert) (1992) * Tomates Verdes Fritos - Ruth Jamison (Mary-Louise Parker) (1991) * La Armadura de Dios 2: El Imperio del Dragón - Elsa (Eva Cobo) (1991) * Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio - Voces adicionales (1991) * Tremors - Mindy Sterngood (Ariana Richards) (1990) * El vengador del futuro - Pulgarcita (Debbie Lee Carrington) (1990) * Nieve caliente - Paulette (Charlie Spradling) (1990) * La noche de los muertos vivientes - Judy Rose (Katie Finneran) (1990) * Demasiado joven para morir - Amanda (Juliette Lewis) (1990) * El precio del amor - Jane (Noley Thornton) (1990) * Magnolias de acero - Anelle Desoto (Daryl Hannah) (1989) * El castigador - Sam Leary (Nancy Everhard) (1989) * Tío Buck al rescate - Miles Russell (Macaulay Culkin) (1989) * Relaciones peligrosas - Cécile de Volanges (Uma Thurman) (1988) * Noche de terror 2 - Alex (Traci Lind) (1988) * Estaré en casa para Navidad - Nora Bundy (Courteney Cox) (1988) * 18 otra vez - Robin Morrison (Jennifer Runyon) (1988) * Un llanto en la oscuridad - Ethan Chamberly (Jason Reason) (1988) * Ernest salva la Navidad - Pamela Trenton (Noelle Parker) (1988) * La cigüeña no espera - Lila (Sharon Brown) (1988) * Ernest va al campo - Moustafa (Hakeem Abdul-Samad) (1987) * El despertar del diablo 2 - Bobby Joe (Kassie Wesley DePaiva) (1987) * Manhunter - Molly Graham (Kim Greist) (1986) * Totalmente salvaje - Peggy (Su Tissue) (1986) * Águilas de acero - Julie (Shawnee Smith) (1986) * Ocho días de terror - Voces adicionales (1986) * Peggy Sue, su pasado la espera - Maddy Nagle (Joan Allen) (1986) * La chica de rosa - Andie Walsh (Molly Ringwald) (1986) * Obsesión fatal - Samantha Swanso (Kristy Swanson) (1986) * Cuenta conmigo - Gordie Lachance (Wil Wheaton) (1986) * El color púrpura - Niño 1 (Maurice Moore) (1985) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy - Angie Walsh (Christie Clark) (1985) * Los Goonies - Mickey Walsh (Sean Astin) (1985) * Rocky IV - Mary Ann Creed (Sylvia Meals) (1985) * La venganza del ninja negro - Takashi (Kane Kosugi) (1985) * Sylvester - Charlie (Melissa Gilbert) (1985) * Karate Kid - Ali Mills (Elisabeth Shue) (1984) * Los cazafantasmas - Janine Melnitz (Annie Potts) (1984) * Picardías estudiantiles - Stacy Hamilton (Jennifer Jason Leigh) (1982) * La laguna azul - Emily (Brooke Shields) (1980) * Viernes 13 - Annie (Robbi Morgan) (1980) * Kramer vs. Kramer - Margaret Phelps (Jane Alexander) (1979) * Halloween - Laurie Strode (Jamie Lee Curtis) (1978) * Superman - Lana Lang (Diane Sherry) (1978) * The Rocky Horror Show - Janet Weiss (Susan Sarandon) (1975) * La aventura del Poseidón - Robin Shelby (Eric Shea) (1972) Películas Animadas Cheryl Chase *Rugrats: la película - Angélica Pickles *Rugrats en París - Angélica Pickles *Rugrats: vacaciones salvajes - Angélica Pickles Otros: *Delgo - Kurrin *Vacas Vaqueras - Molly *Chicken Little - Gansa sosa *Mi pequeño pony - Luciérnaga *Re-Animado - Voces adicionales *El deseo de Annabelle - Annabelle *Érase una vez un bosque - Abigail *Un cuento de Navidad - Blanca Nieves *Katy la Oruga - Hermana menor de Katy *Los Cariñositos: la película - Generosita *Don Gato y los gatos de Beverly Hills - Amy *Rainbow Brite y el ladrón de estrellas - Red *¿Es este el adiós, Carlitos? - Peppermint Patty *Jorge, el curioso 2: Siguiendo a sus amigos - Tina *The Ultimate Avengers 2: Los Vengadores 2 - Nakinda *He-Man y She-Ra: Especial Navideño - Princesa Adora *Jimmy Neutrón: Gana, pierde y kabum - Mamá de Cindy *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: La película - Voces adicionales *Buen viaje, Charlie Brown (¡y no vuelvas!) - Peppermint Patty *Los ositos cariñositos: la película - Corazón amable / Share Bear *Scooby-Doo y la escuela de fantasmas - Phasntasma "Phanty" / Baxter *Charlie Brown y las tarjetas del día de San Valentín - Peppermint Patty Películas de Anime *Sailor Moon R: La promesa de la rosa - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon / Darien (niño) *Sailor Moon S: La princesa de la luna - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero negro de los sueños - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Dragon Ball: Aventura Mística - Chaoz *Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: El hombre más fuerte de éste mundo - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande del mundo está por comenzar - Milk / Chaoz *Dragon Ball Z: Los rivales más poderosos - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los 3 Saiyajins - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: El poder invencible - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia Corre Peligro - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: Los Dos Guerreros del Futuro, Gohan y Trunks - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La fusión de Goku y Vegeta - Milk *Ranma 1/2, La Película: Gran Aventura en Nekonron, China - Akane Tendo *Ranma 1/2, La Película 2: La Isla de las Doncellas - Akane Tendo *Ranma 1/2, OVA: Akane y sus hermanas - Akane Tendo *Ranma 1/2, OVA: El dragón de las siete cabezas - Akane Tendo *La princesa sirena - Princesa de Swamee *Cowboy Bebop: La pelicula - Vendedora de mostrador en Minisuper *Los padrinos de Tokyo - Voces adicionales Anime *Sailor Moon - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon / Reina Serenity / Neo Reina Serena / Chibi Chibi *Dragon Ball - Chaos / Milk *Dragon Ball Z - Milk / Chaos *Dragon Ball GT - Milk / Chaos *Dragon Ball Kai - Milk *Bleach - Lirin *Shaman King - Elissa *Robots Ninja - Lenny Ai *Dr. Slump 2 - Buchaman *El duende mágico - Jane *Inuyasha - Momiyi / Ayame *Cyborg 009 - Diana / Rosa *Ikki Tosen - Ryomou Shimei *Hajime no Ippo - Aiko Date *Los Gatos Samurai - Abigail *Pokémon - Voces adicionales *Shin-chan - Voces adicionales *Eyeshield 21 - Riko Kumabukuro *Naruto - Tonton / Tsume Inuzuka *Mirmo Zibang - Etsumi Kido / Win *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Violeta *Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon - Lailai *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Alexis Rhodes (2.ª voz) *Las aventuras de Peter Pan - Tiger Lily *Deltora Quest - Neridah / Elsa / Furansatzu *La familia Robinson - Jack Robinson (1.ª voz) *Bucky en busca del mundo cero - Reina Klincher *Los tres pequeños fantasmas - Voces adicionales *Sally, la brujita - Sally Yumeno / Poron / Narradora *Dr. Slump: Las travesuras de Aralé - Voces adicionales *Bakugan - Bakugan legendario Lars Lion Haos / Reina Serena *Robotech - Lisa Hayes / Sammie / Nova Satori / Música / Annie LaBelle *Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm - Princesa Helena / Gretel / Soldado Bohemio #1 *Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles - Charlotte de Poulignac / Madame Sharon de Poulignac (1.ª voz) Series Animadas Cheryl Chase *Rugrats: Aventuras en pañales - Angélica Pickles *Rugrats crecidos - Angélica Pickles Otros: *Bombitas - Bonnie *Kissyfur - Kissyfur *Ricky Ricón - Freckles *El fantástico Max - Zoe *She-Ra - Princesa Adora *Doug - Patti Mayonaisse *X-Men - Ilyanna Rasputin *El mundo de Quest - Anna *Kidd Video - Hadita Mary *El crítico - Margo Sherman *Los locos Addams - Merlina *La leyenda de Zelda - Sprite *Rainbow Brite - Red (1.ª voz) *Invasor Zim - Moofy / Jessica *Robotboy - Mamá de Tommy *BraveStarr - Voces adicionales *Defensores de la tierra - Kishin *Ren y Stimpy - Anthony / Juanito *El joven Robin Hood - Lady Marian *Los cazafantasmas - Jessica Wray *Ewoks - Princesa Kneesaa (2.ª voz) *Los Simpson - Lisa Simpson (1.ª voz) *M.A.S.K. - Computadora de M.A.S.K. *Fútbol callejero - Voces adicionales *Lorenzo y Pepita - Hermana de Goyito *Titán sim-biónico - Voces adicionales *Ugly Americans - Criatura dando a luz *Clementine y la burbuja azul - Reseda *Celebrity Deathmatch - Mary Kate Olsen *Popeye: una nueva generación - Dee Dee *La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy - Vicky *Hora de aventura - Mamá de Princesa Grumosa *Gárgolas - Lady Grouch / Canmore / Maggie Reed *La vida moderna de Rocko - Dra. Paula Hutchison *Daniel el travieso - Margaret / Joy / Alice Mitchell *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Lizzie / Margaret (niña) *¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? - Voces adicionales *La más grande aventura: Historias de la Biblia - Margo *El capitán Planeta y los planetarios - Linka (2.ª voz) *Los Motorratones de Marte - Charlene "Charley" Davidson *Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena - Serena / Jennifer Nocturn *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes - Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Mamá de Cindy *Los verdaderos cazafantasmas - Janine Melnitz (algunos capítulos) *El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera - Granmami Aves / Profesora Lupita / Zoe Aves (un capítulo) *T.U.F.F. Puppy: Agente secreto - Sra. Catswell Series de TV * Life - Olivia (Christina Hendricks) * Game of Thrones - Ros (Esmé Bianco) * Doogie Howser - Wanda (Lisa Dean Ryan) * Paso a paso - Dana Foster (Staci Keanan) * Close to Home - Amy Flynn (Shannon Floyd) * El señor de las bestias - Iara (Sam Healy) * Dos hombres y medio - Prudence (Megan Fox) * Mr. Belvedere - Heather Owens (Tracy Wells) * Los inventores - Jacques (Michael Spletcha) * ALF - Brian Tanner (2.ª voz) (Benji Gregory) * Amigos - Rachel Karen Green (Jennifer Aniston) * El mentalista - Alexandra Yee (Gwendoline Yeo) * Mellizas y rivales - Enid Rollins (Amy Danles) * Saint-Tropez - Jessica Lowry (Tonya Kinzinger) * Six Feet Under - Claire Fisher (Lauren Ambrose) * 24 - Chloe O'Brian (2.ª voz) (Mary Lynn Rajskub) * Alf: Especial de Navidad - Brian (Benji Gregory) * Diseño femenino - Suzane Sugarbaker (Delta Burke) * Viajeros - Jeffrey Jones (2.ª voz) (Meeno Peluce) * Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo - Piper (Kara Crane) * Dinosaurios - Charlene Sinclair (Sally Struthers) * Academia de modelos - Marie-Lou (Séverine Ferrer) * Hechizada - Tabitha Stephens (2.ª voz) (Erin Murphy) * Birds of Prey - Gary (4 años) (Matthew Michael Josten) * Guardianes de la bahía - Shauni McClain (Erika Eleniak) * Parker Lewis, el ganador - Annie Sloan (Jennifer Guthrie) * Se hará justicia - Abigail "Abby" Perkins (Michele Greene) * ICarly - Reportera (Claudia Choi) / Alison (Elisabeth Abbott) * Salvados por la campana - Lisa Turtle (2.ª voz) (Lark Voorhies) * Mejorando la casa - Randy Taylor (niño) (Jonathan Taylor Thomas) * La tribu Brady - Jan Brady (Eve Plumb) (2.ª voz) / Bobby Brady (2.ª voz) (Mike Lookinland) * White Collar: Cuello blanco - Sara Ellis (Hilarie Burton) / Maria Fiametta (Callie Thorne) * Matlock - Voces adicionales * Kyle XY - Voces adicionales * Cybernet - Voces adicionales * El suceso - Voces adicionales * Hechiceras - Voces adicionales * Falling Skies - Voces adicionales * CSI: New York - Voces adicionales * Camino al cielo - Voces adicionales * La familia Salinger - Voces adicionales * La esposa ejemplar - Voces adicionales * El castillo de Eureka - Voces adicionales * Los años maravillosos - Voces adicionales * El show de los Muppets - Voces adicionales * Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales * Los ángeles de Charlie - Voces adicionales * NCIS: Criminología Naval - Voces adicionales * Malcolm el de en medio - Voces adicionales/Malcolm de mujer(Malorie) * El príncipe del rap en Bel Air - Voces adicionales * Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman - Voces adicionales Telenovelas Brasileñas Carolina Kasting * El profeta - Laura * Cabocla - Mariquinha * Mujeres apasionadas - Laura Juliana Knust * América - Inesita * Dos caras - Débora Otros: *Belleza pura - Luana (Aline Borges) *Alma gemela - Judith (Keruse Bongiolo) *Escrito en las estrellas - Luciana (Manuela do Monte) *India, una historia de amor - Yvone Oliveira Magalhães (Leticia Sabatella) *Belíssima - Voces adicionales *La favorita - Voces adicionales *Acuarela del amor - Voces adicionales Dramas Coreanos *Educando a la princesa - Reina (Yoon Yoo Sun) *Una joya en el palacio - Yeol li (Lee Se Eun) *La reina de las esposas - Go Mi Young (Park Joo Hee) *El príncipe del café - Voces adicionales Directora de doblaje *Slam Dunk *Sailor Moon *Dr. Slump 2 *Sally, la brujita *Ranma ½ (películas) *Los Simpson (algunos capítulos) *Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles *Caroline en la Ciudad (Debut como directora) Trivia *Patricia Acevedo comparte algunas similitudes con Rossy Aguirre: **Entre ellos esta en la serie animada Doug como Patty Mayonaisse, Patricia dio voz en el canal Nickelodeon, mientras que Rossy participo para el canal Disney Channel. **Ambas fueron Akane Tendo en en el serie de anime Ranma ½, Rossy fue en la serie de TV, mientras que Patricia participo en las películas del anime. **Dentro de la serie de Salvados por la campana, Rossy Aguirre dio voz al personaje de Lisa Turtle (Lark Voorhies) la primera temporada, mientras que Patricia Acevedo lo hizo en el resto de la serie y en la película Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii. *Patricia Acevedo ha doblado dos personajes interpretados por la seiyuu Noriko Hidaka, ellas son: Rennie Ai en Robots Ninja y Akane Tendo en Ranma 1/2 solo en películas y OVAs. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje